Allt Som Jag Ser
by MiaLawliet
Summary: When Tino goes out food shopping and returns to hear a Swedish song playing, what will he find in the living room? Tino/Berwald plus their baby, Peter. I am not responsible for tooth cavities. Just throwing that out there. AH/AU. Fluff.


**A/N: Mia here. (Iceland reference anyone?) Here's a sad excuse for a Tino/Berwald fic I literally wrote up in about an hour when I should have been going to bed. The idea came to me, and I had to write it down. So, here it is. An un-edited, most likely choppy attempt at not using any dialogue in a fic. Also, it's my first published Hetalia thing. Got another one on the back burner, but I'm not sure whether I'll ever finish it since I've gone off the pairing of UsUk. /shot/**

**By the way, the song mentioned in the fic can be found here: ** watch?v=OZrTUrfHMIA. **It's Swedish and the title basically means 'Everything I see'. Cheesy, but freaking cute for this scenario if you ask me.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, well, it'd probably be absolutely shit.**

Tino was a simple man. Seemingly silly things would bring small smiles to his face- be it a little puppy out with its owner or a couple walking hand in hand down the street; things like that was enough to bring out the happiness in him. As the saying goes, it's the little things in life that makes us smile, and Tino definitely wasn't an exception to that. But, there were some things in life that really made Tino smile, not a little tug at the lips, but a full-on-teeth-baring smile, one where the corners of his violet eyes would scrunch up just a bit and said eyes would sparkle just a little. His husband, Berwald, was the main cause of those wide smiles. Though some people couldn't see past the stoic face and piercing blue eyes, Tino knew better. At heart, Berwald was a true romantic. Much more so than Tino ever would have thought, but it was true. His Swedish lover often bought Tino flowers for no reason other than wanting to, made him lovely meals, hugged him from behind, and was always stealing a kiss here and there no matter where they were or who they were with. It was almost nauseating how in love they were, if the comments of their friends Mathias, Lukas and Emil were anything to go by.

But, Tino and Berwald were wrapped up in their little world together, so in love that nothing else mattered. Then one lazy Sunday morning, and to this day neither of them knew how the topic came up, they decided that their love could be expanded. So, that's what they did. Berwald did most of the research for agencies, ones that would accept same sex parents, and occasionally Tino would come and sit on his lap and stroke his hair (something that to this day would still cause the tall blonde to get a light pink dusting on his cheeks), pointing out a few links that he thought looked good. When they finally picked one they thought seemed like a nice place, they arranged an interview as soon as they could, eager to be able to adopt a child of their own.

The process went faster than either of them ever expected, and before they knew it, they were making a couple of trips to IKEA in order to get baby furniture for their future son. After hours of putting furniture together following the dodgy IKEA instructions, although Tino would never say they were dodgy to his Swedish husband, they were finished. All was left was the baby. Two more weeks went by, and then was the day they got the call saying they could come and take their baby home. Their very own child; Berwald and Tino's little baby. And they can honestly both say that it was the best day of their lives. Mathias and Lukas were waiting at their house with a camera in hand, as by request of Berwald, ready to get the first picture of the new parents and little Peter. Even Lukas cracked a smile, earning a peck on the cheek from his Dane. Later that evening they left, leaving Berwald and Tino to deal with their first night as parents to a small baby.

From that day, time passed quickly, and before they knew it, two months had passed. Peter grew, and Berwald and Tino fell in love with their son a bit more every day.

On this particular day, Tino had gone to the shops to pick up some stuff to make Swedish meatballs, of course, and was on his way back to his husband and baby. His pace became a tad faster just thinking of the two, eager to get home. As he walked down the path of their front garden currently covered in snow, he could faintly hear some music streaming out from inside. To Tino, it sounded like a Swedish song, which, considering it was Berwald, wasn't unlikely. The short man gathered the two shopping bags in one hand, pulling of one glove, then reaching in his pocket for his house keys with the Moomin key ring on. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, just in case Peter was sleeping. The small man stepped into the house, gladly welcoming the warmth, and put the shopping bags on the floor by the door, walking towards the living room to find Berwald and Peter.

When he came into view of the living room, he wasn't expecting the absolutely precious scene before him. There Berwald was, swaying in little circles in the middle of the living room, eyes closed, smile on his face, holding their son in his arms. Though the tall man's eyes were closed, his face was pointing down towards Peter's head, where one large hand was stroking the fine hair on top of it. His other hand, supporting the baby, was rubbing small circles on the tiny back.

Tino looked on in absolute adoration of the two, tears in his eyes and smile on his face, hiding behind the dorm frame slightly; not wanting to interrupt his husband and son's little moment. The music was still playing, though coming to its end, so Tino mentally saved the image in his head before quietly walking back to the doorway to take of his wet boots. The emotion and expression on the Finnish man's face was indescribable; the only thing that could be said was that it was so full of love it was almost a bit silly. But, it wasn't silly, not to Tino. After all, it's the little things in life that make us smile.


End file.
